Animal Magnetism
by heidlebergchick
Summary: Journalist Ryou must write an article about the hot, new, hip hop song. It just so happens that this song is causing a stir with its mature lyrics and music video. But Ryou doesn't know anything about it, or why its called Animal Magnetism.. MATURE! RxB


Title: Animal Magnetism

Author: Heidlebergchick

Beta; The Awesome Sprinkles!

Pairing: Ryou x Bakura (Tendershipping)

Rating: NC17, not for kiddies. VERY GRAPHIC!

Spoilers: The Pharaoh's Japanese name, AU

Warnings: I tried giving a character an accent in written form, forgive me for that please. Obvious BL and Seto might be a bit ooc. Sorry Seto lovers.

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Disclaimer: All names and company names are fictional and are made up for the purposes of this fic; I own nothing.

Summary: Journalist Ryou must write an article about the hot, new, single from a popular hip hop artist. It just so happens that this song is causing a stir with its mature lyrics and music video. But Ryou doesn't know anything about the song, or why its called Animal Magnetism...

A/N: I got three titles, animal magnetism, going deep… going deeper and open wide. For those of you who don't know, the object of the Not-So-Innocent Challenge, is to take something that someone says in an innocent way and convert it into a situation where its picked up as dirty. Brownie pointswere added for mentioning one or two of the titles not chosen for the fic. so pick one of three titles, pick a pairing and run with it, sounds easy right? wrong... this was so hard, but i loved and it made me laugh so much.

Anyway, I'm not expecting anything from this fic, I'm just participating for fun really because I've never actually written anything for the comedy genre in my life and I really loved doing it. So this is just for laughs and hopefully you guys will like it! May the best author/ess win!

Heidlebergchick

* * *

><p>Ryou yawned.<p>

The snow-haired man sat at the breakfast table, staring at an open 'Word Document'. He was tired, but time waited for no man. He still had to finish his article for the newspaper: hence the reason why Ryou had dragged himself out of bed earlier than usual.

A gurgling sound distracted the young Briton from his train of thought as the coffee machine completed its task. The tantalizing aroma of coffee drifted its way over to him as his partner, Bakura, switched off the offensive machine. The taller man had opted to cook breakfast today in order to let Ryou get his work finished. Filling two large mugs, the older male then began to add milk and sugar to both before stirring them both well.

Leaving his side of the kitchen, Bakura carefully balanced the two cups and maneuvered around the counter that divided the room to where his lover was sitting at the table. Setting the cups down, he kissed his distracted boyfriend on the cheek, earning one in return.

"Thanks 'Kura." Picking up his cup, Ryou took a sip and hummed. "Mmm, you are a god!"

Both men returned to their previous tasks. Bakura smirked at Ryou's comment, recalling the many other times he had heard the very same words spill from those lips. The older male opened the fridge and began piling the various items of food onto the marble counter beside him. Just as he flipped the stove switch and added the oil to the frying pan, the doorbell rang. The two men glanced at each other before Ryou wordlessly conceded that the pan shouldn't be left unattended and rose to answer the door, leaving the pan in his boyfriend's capable hands.

"I'm coming!"

As the younger, white-haired male travelled through the hallway, he could make out the shape of a tall man through the design of the glass. "Can I help you?"

The shape in the glass blurred as the man moved, though the bright colour of his jacket remained visible. He spoke in a cheerful voice, the kind that people want to hear in the morning and not the typical grumpy, tired ones.

"Is this the residence of Ryou Evans?" Ryou answered positively and the man spoke again. "Then this package has you name all over it."

Ryou smiled and reached for the handle and pulled down, only to realize that the door was still locked from that night. Due to the neighborhood, both he and Bakura had taken to locking doors and windows from the inside to prevent robberies or otherwise, unauthorized entries.

"Crap, ah, I'll just go get the key; I'm so sorry. I forgot it was still locked."

The delivery man didn't seem to mind and Ryou dashed quickly back into the kitchen, where Bakura looked up expectantly from his position at the oven.

"Have you seen my keys anywhere?"

When Bakura shook his head, Ryou frowned. As he searched frantically, the curtain of the patio door billowed and the younger male's face lit up with happiness. It was always opened first thing in the morning because Bakura always went outside to smoke. Ryou threw open the patio door and proceeded to open the gate at the side of the house surprising the delivery man still standing on the porch. Laughing, Ryou led the way.

As the delivery man entered the small kitchen he greeted Bakura and set the small parcel, which looked like a disk, on the counter that divided the room. Ryou was still smiling with a bemused expression on his face as he fumbled with the electronic pen.

He handed device back to the jovial stranger with a smile. "Thanks for being so understanding about all this. I don't usually keep the front door locked in the morning. I must have forgotten today because I had some last minute work to do."

The brightly-clad delivery man simply waved it off and gave Ryou his receipt. "Oh, don't worry about it. As long as I can get my work done, I'm cool with it. Though I must say, coming inside through the back door is a nice change."

He quickly exited and Ryou returned to his position in front of the laptop, whereas Bakura had nearly burned himself as he immediately burst into laughter at the man's words.

Ryou tuned him out, obviously missing the joke and began typing in order to wrap up his article for the local tabloid. He was writing about a new hip hop artist and the recent scandal he had been involved in. Behind him, Bakura laid the cooked food onto plates and brought them over after switching off the pan and placing it near the sink.

Sinking into the chair, the older male began eating and glanced at Ryou, who still hadn't touched his. He was just about to point out this fact when Ryou clicked loudly on the keyboard a few times, in quick succession, before clapping his hands triumphantly.

"Finished!" With that Ryou dug in and started eating while the food was still hot. Bakura reached over and turned the laptop in his direction so he could read the article Ryou had just finished writing. Ryou didn't mind in the slightest and shimmied to the left with his chair so that Bakura could get a better look. Scrolling up, the taller of the two men began to read.

'_Wayne- Man's Big Debut?_

_Three weeks ago, new hip-hop artist, Wayne Kerr's new single 'Animal Magnetism' from his debut album 'First Come, First Serve,' went on sale in stores nationwide. After swiftly rising up to the number one position, the 'Wayne-man' himself appeared on 'Fhetterman's' late night show to share his thoughts on his new found success in the music industry. Controversy surrounds the new record, despite the fact that it has sold particularly well, saying that the song may, like many of it predecessors, be too rude to handle by the younger population._

_Over the years, several outstanding members of society have chosen to come out and speak their minds about hip-hop music and about how the lyrics and images portrayed in the subsequent music videos may be unsuitable for their children. These opinions grew in number, starting off slow but getting progressively faster until finally, it was decided that in order to combat the problem, a good, firm grasp of the subject was needed._

_Many artist have stepped up to defend their work as they ask why their music is being taken as offensive when it is simply music. When asked if he felt that the visual content of his music video was too risqué, Wayne Kerr argued differently._

_He is quoted saying; "Ya gotta feel it, it 'aint wrong. It's all about da rhythm. It's just like 'dem lawyer's, 'aint it? Ya can't call 'em professional liars, dat's offensive, dogg. Instead ya gotta call 'em master's of perception and all 'dat. Like ya can't call us Thug's or the women ho's cause of how we speak or the clothes we wear. Tha's just wrong, brotha', tha's discrimination."_

_Similarly, the 'Wayne-man' was also asked to explain his point of view on the lyrics of the song. He told Mr. Fhetterman, "Animal Magnetism talks about a person's raw charisma and sexual attractiveness. I was tryin' to be artistic and literal when I decided to get dancers and I let the choreographer feel it, incorporate it and direct the girls on how to move. On top of that, I wanna give ma fans the whole package and try to please everybody." _

_Later on in the show, Wayne announced his plans for a national tour of his debut album revealing some of the supporting acts that would be featured. When asked if the risqué song would be added to the list he replied, "Hell yea, do I look like a man who would fall short of the big finale? I gotta leave it in, dogg."_

_With that this reporter concludes with a question: Is the second coming imminent?_

_Tickets on sale online and in local music stores._

Bakura looked up from the screen with a rather red face, fighting the urge to laugh. He closed the machine and went silently back to his breakfast. Ryou looked at his older boyfriend in anticipation.

"So was it good? Bad? Be honest 'Kura."

With one glance at his younger lover, Bakura realized that Ryou had no idea how 'dirty' his writing came across to the average perverted reader. Therefore, he decided to make an exception and keep his opinion to himself.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. As always, Ryou." They shared a quick kiss and Ryou glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late…" He jumped out of his chair before frowning at his plate. There was still a slice of toast and a sausage on it. It was a shame to waste food. Stabbing the sausage with a fork he quickly caught his boyfriend's attention.

"Open wide." Before Bakura could ask what was happening, Ryou popped the sausage into Bakura's mouth, forcing him to grab the fork and chew quickly to avoid choking. By the time he had swallowed, Ryou had already packed the laptop and thrown on his coat, swinging the laptop bag over his shoulder. The younger man put the last piece of toast into his mouth, without taking a bite and proceeded to place his plate, cutlery and cup into the sink.

Removing the toast from his mouth, he found his keys in the pocket of his jacket and smiled.

"Bye, 'Kura, see ya later."

And then he was gone. Bakura sat in a confused and yet amused state at the table and quite honestly, had no idea what to make of Ryou's insane behavior. Clearly it was just one of those days and the innuendos were just the cherry on top.

Draining the dregs of coffee from his cup, he grimaced as he swallowed the traces of ground coffee that weren't completely filtered out. He rose, thinking absentmindedly that he should have spit it out instead of swallowing it, but when he realized what he had just thought, he swore.

"Fuck it! Now he's got me doing it…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "God damn it!"

* * *

><p>At work, Ryou went to his desk and plugged his laptop into the various connections. He made quick work of it and sent his article to the boss. It would be printed in tomorrow's edition.<p>

Minutes later, the sound of footsteps nearing him caused him to pause his editing. He looked up to see his boss walking towards him.

"Ryou Evans, what is the meaning of this?" The tall brunette before him handed him a printed-out version of the article he'd written earlier.

Ryou frowned as he took the sheet of paper. "I'm sorry, but what's the problem, Mr. Kaiba?"

His boss made a face at Ryou's words. "Please tell me you don't expect me to print that in tomorrow's paper. My father would have a coronary!"

When the snow-haired male remained confused, Seto gave an exasperated sigh before quickly lowering his voice. He never liked the idea of making a scene if he could help it. He whispered with as much emphasis as possible. "It's full of innuendos!"

Ryou's brow creased and the blue-eyed male made a meaningful expression, as if to say, 'come on, you know what I mean!'

"Oh!" Seto made a hushing motion with his hands and the younger male lowered his voice significantly. "I understand what you mean now, sir. I'll fix it right away." The young boss sniffed and composed himself.

"See that you do." The young British man returned to his laptop to do just that when he was approached by his best friend at the tabloid; Yuugi Mutou.

"Goood morning, Ryou! Hey what did the boss-man want?" At the sound of his friend's cheerful voice, Ryou blushed red with embarrassment and tried to hide the sheet of paper under some other files before his spiky haired pal noticed it. Luck was not on his side, it seemed.

"What's that? Is that what he was talking to you about?" Ryou stuttered and fidgeted as he did his best to get Yuugi to lose interest, but it had the opposite effect. In the end, Yuugi perched against Ryou's desk as he read the original article while Ryou sulked and tried to hide his blush. When he had finished Yuugi turned to his friend.

"I can see what he meant. Yep, it's hard to get dragged in with this particular song. I bought a copy of it myself and boy did Atemu like it. He still can't get that grin off his face." He sniggered at some private joke confusing Ryou even more. When the spiky haired male noticed he fixed Ryou with a shocked expression.

"You have heard the song right!" Yuugi's face remained stunned as Ryou shook his head.

"No actually. I did purchase a copy online though for the purposes of the article, but it only arrived this morning as I was finishing the article. I didn't get a chance to listen to it at all." Ryou shrugged. Yuugi on the other hand, remained incredulous.

"Ryou, it's the dirtiest song to be written since I don't know when. It's 'Baby Boy' all over again. In the video, the female dancers are practically having an orgy, you know, with the dimmed lights and their seductive voices in the background. I played it on repeat at home with Atemu and we totally got into it, if you know what I mean and if you don't join the revolution, I will be totally shocked!"

If Ryou was frightened by his friend's rant, he didn't show it. Instead he was close to falling off his chair when the laughter took over.

"What do you mean, you're going to stop being my friend if I don't? What's so special about it anyway?" Ryou was still skeptical. His smaller friend looked at the ground and smirked. He spoke in a quiet voice, unusually so. Yuugi tilted his head to the left, unnerving his British friend momentarily.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Listen to it and let it talk to you. Your boyfriend will never look at you the same way ever again, I promise! Now go get all animal magnetism on him, 'kay?" As he walked off, Ryou wondered if he had any sane friends at all.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Later Ryou had managed to pass off an acceptable article and finally returned home from work. Throwing the keys on the kitchen counter, he glared down at the still-wrapped parcel from that morning. So much trouble for such a little package, it was almost criminal.<p>

But regardless of what he thought, Ryou knew Yuugi had never lead him astray in the past and he knew that if his spiky haired friend passed on advice, he couldn't ignore it without causing trouble.

In his bedroom, Ryou slid the shiny disk into the cd-player. The machine whirred into action as the younger male pressed play and repeat. A slow, sensual beat filled the room from all corners. A deep male voice spoke up over the steadily increasing volume.

Ryou stood at the foot of the double bed, eyes downward while focusing on nothing but the music.

The black man's words were answered by female back up singers, their breathily sighs chiming in harmony to the slow beat, sinful in their meaning. The male singer seemed to groan in response. Ryou closed his eyes, allowing the rhythm to sweep him away as the male lead started to rap.

Ryou allowed the scene to unfold in his mind's eye. A club, music throbbing, people everywhere; it was hypnotic. The urge to move was undeniable. He could almost feel the heat of the room as the throngs moved and ground to the rhythmic pulse of the music. In the center of the room, a dark beauty dances. Black lashes curl perfectly on her made-up cheeks, holding eye contact with one man on the sidelines. No one else matters.

Ryou looked up, catching his own gaze in the foot length mirror of the wardrobe. His eye-lashes framed his widened eyes and they seemed to pierce through himself, like an onlooker in the crowded audience. The brown orbs held both the interest smoldering behind the captivated bystander and the naked vulnerability of the girl on stage, being watched.

As if the silent look on the watcher's face was too much, Ryou was forced to look away. Eyes lowered, nearly shut, he pictured the woman's long lashes and perfectly applied mascara, flaunting her smooth skin and accentuating her raw sexuality without even trying.

Even as he stared at the carpet, Ryou could still feel the man's eyes on him and the shyness he knew she was feeling escalated inside the young male. The music enveloped him, picking up slightly and the white-haired male knew she couldn't remain still. Without thinking, his slender body began to match the speed of the beat, swaying slowly while allowing his finger tips to caress his body.

Other female voices chimed in as she hit a high note. The male lead joined her, spurring her on; this was her piece. Ryou's light teasing touch seemed to mimic the woman, surrounded on stage by the other girls dancing around her. As he moved, strands of his snow hair, whispered trails along his exposed neck. He could feel each strand cling to his skin like the heat of the moving masses of the other club goers. Instead of dampening his mood, it encouraged him to make bolder moves. Heat waved over the young man as he dragged his blunt finger nails over pale skin.

Feeling her confidence rise, Ryou looked up again. Doe eyes stared back with a hunger burning deep inside. The promise of fulfillment carried as he felt the need rising from both partners. The pale male's breath grew heavy as he continued to dance, doing his best to hold his onlooker's interest and unconsciously matched the females resonating breaths and sighs of pleasure.

As the heat built and the need soared, Ryou plummeted deeper into the spell being woven by the seductive beat. He tore his shirt of over his head and shook his mane of snowy tresses, neck curving sinfully with each turn of his head. He felt invigorated by the idea of being watched and the intimacy burning between him as his spectator. It pushed the young Briton further along the dangerous line of desire and longing, than he had ever dared to go alone. The insatiable craving for contact threatened to overcome the young male as his touch was no longer enough. Ryou needed more.

A heavy breath escaped his full lips as his hands dragged over his chest, it still wasn't enough. With deliberate intent, Ryou increased the firmness of his touch. His skin burned and his entire body ached from deep within. Doe eyes clenched shut as his nails dug into the sensitive area connecting his neck with his shoulder like teeth of a passionate lover. He released an unconscious gasp before biting down on his own bottom lip.

Ryou didn't realize when his back collide with the mattress or when his head brushed the pillow. He only knew the hunger that made his body arch and he buried his face into the pillow craving contact of any kind. As his hands travelled downward, they stroked the softest skin of his navel interrupted by the coarse material of his jeans. Deft fingers tore them off roughly as the need to be free became overwhelming.

With an unobstructed path, Ryou allowed his instincts free reign. Willowy fingers gripped his now aching length and began a fast pace, while squeezing and kneading his body with his other hand. Unrestrained passion rose from his throat with every stroke.

Images of the male spectator filled his mind, stage-side, gripping the arms of his chair and fighting his own body for control. His restraint showed in his muscular arms and tight expression. His breathing was checked and shaking, nostrils flared and lips parted. Even his eyes couldn't hold back as they were glued to her every move. The fact that he knew she was dancing for him drove him mad. Elevated breathing and sweat clung to her skin; no matter how she twisted and moved, her eyes remained on him. The magnetism pulled them together, specking to their primal instincts.

Ryou sat up on his bed, panting and flushed. His hair remained flat against his forehead from his previous efforts to alleviate his growing desire. He was rock hard and nowhere near release though he was probably more turned on than he could remember. He felt like each touch could set him off but each move he made just made him ache even more.

'_I need something…more…'_

With desire clouding his mind, his eyes roamed his familiar surroundings falling on a nightstand beside the bed. Ryou felt something click in his mind and rummaged quickly through it, almost immediate drawing out what he needed. After grabbing a large tube of lubricant, Ryou didn't waste any more time. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he rose onto his knees. The snow-haired male knew he had to sooth his need somehow. He spread the lube a little over each finger before reaching down to touch himself. The cool gel on his erection made him gasp and fight to control his breathing even though the touch was light and teasing. His other hand reached down even further and pressed against his entrance gently, but firmly all the same. Exhaling slowly, the young male pushed two of his fingertips inside his body curling them slowly to allow himself time to adjust.

The delicious sliding sensation proved to be exactly what the young Briton had been searching for. Willowy tresses cascaded over the pale skin of his back as Ryou allowed his head to tilt backwards in ecstasy. A long sigh of pleasure spilled from his lips as his fingers slowly begun to leave his body, matching the intonations of the other singers perfectly. Without interrupting the rhythm of the music Ryou repeated his movements, trying to reach as deep as possible.

Another, stronger burst of pleasure coursed through the young man's body, making his body arch. Steadying himself on his knees, the snow haired male applied a firmer grip and began a steady rhythm, aiming for that spot every time. The music continued to thump and throb from the speakers as if to spur him on. It consumed Ryou to a point where the music and his desire became indistinguishable, but his concentration didn't waver for a second. His concentration was so intense that he didn't notice the click of the lock turning in the front door downstairs, or the creaking of the floor boards as a familiar male entered the house…

* * *

><p>Bakura entered the small house, immediately noticing that the lights were still off and that the place seemed empty at first glance. The oak groaned under his weight as he crossed the hall and slipped his shoes off before turning on the kitchen lights.<p>

'_Weird… Ryou always gets home first…'_

The tall male dismissed it, and unbuttoned his heavy winter coat. It was freezing outside and Bakura was thankful for the warmth the little kitchen provided. With the coat hung neatly over the tall wooden chair, the older man dropped his keys next to the sugar jar where he spotted another set of keys. Bakura frowned.

'_So he is home… '_

It didn't answer the older male's question since his boyfriend was in fact nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like Ryou to just drop his keys and leave all of the lights off. Normally he would be working or cooking and there would be something playing in the background. Something wasn't right…

With doubt settling in his heart, Bakura left the kitchen on a search for his younger lover. He knew that of he didn't figure this out now, he wouldn't be able to relax at all. The taller male took his search seriously, checking all of the downstairs room finding them all empty of Ryou's presence except for the keys in the kitchen, so he decided to take the search upstairs.

Upstairs, carpet muted his footsteps as Bakura looked for any indication of his boyfriend. That was when he became aware of the music playing. It was low but it was there. It had a pulsing, almost rhythmic quality to it and the taller male followed it down the hallway to his bedroom, seeing the hint of light behind the door. It grew louder as he approached and Bakura couldn't help but remark to himself that it wasn't Ryou's typical taste in music. This music was throbbing and lacked the instrumental quality that his younger lover normally looked for. He was an avid fan of acoustic guitar songs and piano too. Even rock music; he was a big fan of Scandinavian rock music after all. They both were in fact. Bakura shrugged as he reached for the door handle; perhaps Ryou was just trying out something new in the way of music…

That said nothing could have prepared Bakura for the sight of his pale lover pleasuring himself to the sensual, throbbing music. Knees spread wide, with his eyes shut and his head bowed in concentration. Soft breaths escaped his lips as his two hands worked diligently.

Bakura felt his mouth go dry as he swallowed. His knees trembled as he took a step inside the room, one step closer to his lover. He could feel his own need rise in response to what he was seeing; it was like one of his dirtiest fantasies come to life. He'd always wanted Ryou like this, so hot and turned on that neither of them could think about anything else. And there he was, sweat glistening over the pale plains of his body, soft white hair falling down his back and throbbing with a burning need that only he, Bakura could fulfill.

It was an intense and uncontrollable feeling and Bakura couldn't get enough of it. It sparked something inside of him that the taller male had only felt once before. It was the sensation he had felt the first time he had met Ryou and the instinctual pull he had experienced when they had first exchanged glances. He wasn't sure about love at first sight, but he was sure about Ryou. Being with Ryou was the one decision that Bakura would never and could never regret; Ryou was his whole life.

Bakura closed the door softly, but the faint click of the lock alerted his lover to his presence. Ryou glanced over his shoulder, a sinful action that caused another powerful stab of lust to course through Bakura's body. Hunger burned in the younger man's eyes, his lips parted as he breathed heavily and snowy strands of hair fell into place. Ryou hand's continued to move, reaching deep inside his body drawing a lustful moan from his lips. His other hand squeezed his aching length, in time with his other hand and the music. Bakura couldn't remember the last time he had witnessed anything so erotically appealing to him in his life. He was aching from the sight of Ryou so lost in pleasure. He was so turned on that he couldn't stop himself from closing the distance between himself and the bed to kneel behind Ryou.

His smaller lover melted in his arms as Bakura began to kiss and nibble the side of Ryou's neck. Ryou closed his eyes in pleasure as his lover's larger hands found his aching length and begun to stroke him tightly. His other hand rested on Ryou's hip, kneading the flesh gently. Ryou arched against his lover, loving the feeling of Bakura's warm cotton shirt on his back and the graze of teeth on his ear lobe. He loved Bakura's personal scent, the whisper of white strands of hair as they fell over his exposed shoulder and the softness of his lips. It was undoing him.

As Bakura kissed his way along his lover's neck, Ryou leaned into his lips, allowing Bakura to first kiss teasingly along his jaw line before nibbling on his lower lip. And Ryou fell for it like he always did. Bakura kissed him, pouring his passion into it, begging his lover to answer. Ryou lost himself as Bakura gently allowed his tongue to meet Ryou's, and Ryou pulled his taller lover closer. He buried his slender fingers in Bakura's hair, trying to convey his need to his partner. The broke apart, both panting heavily. Ryou gazed into Bakura's hunger-filled eyes.

"'Kura…"Ryou gasped as his lover continued to kiss the skin of his shoulder. "Please… I need more…"

Bakura shivered as his lover slowly turned to face him, completely naked and trusting. Their eyes remained lock together as Ryou slowly began to undo the buttons of his lover shirt. Bakura remained completely still and remained hypnotized by the smaller male's motions. A moment of unbidden passion passed between them like fire when Ryou slide the shirt over Bakura's shoulders, pulling down hard to reveal his lover's smooth, muscular chest. With flat open palms, Ryou reached upwards along the older man's chest and rested them on Bakura's shoulders, as he drew his boyfriend in for another kiss. This kiss was different. Ryou dominated him completely rising up a little on his knees, as Bakura divested himself completely of his shirt.

Ryou delved deeper into Bakura's mouth, savoring his lover's unique taste. Bakura removed the last of his clothes finally experiencing some measure of release as his body was freed from the restrictions clothing placed on his body. He allowed his palms to glide along Ryou's thighs, making his smaller lover shiver in response. A meaningful glance passed between the two and Bakura pulled Ryou onto his lap in one swift movement, displaying silent strength and the last of his ability to restrain himself. Looking down upon his older lover's face, Ryou understood now. They were beyond the point of return. They needed this.

Taking the lead, Ryou tightened his grip on his lover's shoulders, raising himself up enough to help Bakura get into the right position. When he felt his older lover's hand come to rest on hip, Ryou knew it was time and begun to lower himself down slowly onto Bakura's aching length. They worked together slowly, Bakura helping to support his lover's weight as this younger partner lowered himself further and displaying great restraint by not instinctively thrusting upwards. Ryou finally came to a pause breathing hard. Their faces met, their lips only a breath apart.

Ryou gasped as he shifted forward and steadied himself. With a final glance to his lover, he slowly began to move, rocking his hips in a light rhythm. Bakura's hands tightened on his hips drawing his knees up to support them both. The subsequent action caused him to slide deeper making them both moan. He pulled Ryou closer and began a serious pace. Ryou's doe eyes clouded over in pleasure and he whimpered as Bakura's impressive length truly began to fill him, sliding deep and stretching him to his limits. It was a delicious burning sensation and he couldn't get enough. He drew Bakura into a drugging kiss. It was slow and erotic, unlike the previous kiss. It was firm, neither partner pulling away. This one had more fire, but it wasn't to be rushed. Bakura cupped his lover's face softly, never ceasing his movements.

As he ground sensually against his lover, Ryou allowed their tongues to meet in a fleeting caress. The taller partner responded by sliding to the hilt, in a slow unhurried pace and hitting a sensitive spot deep inside his younger boyfriend. The kiss broke long enough for Ryou's head to fall back in pleasure, a deep, soft moan leaving his lips as Bakura remained perfectly still, trying to draw out his pleasure. The long, sliding thrusts continued to come, one after another until the pressure began to build, forcing Ryou's body to finally succumb to the pleasure. His body was reaching his limits as Bakura continued to move. His body started to tremble and shake, sweat glistened on his skin and his fringe swayed with each downward thrust.

He was so close and he knew Bakura could feel it. He could feel his taller lover's need raise along with him. He could feel Bakura harden and swell further inside him and Ryou did his best to please his lover in return. With each move they made, Ryou tightened his muscles as much as could. Bakura almost growled at the sensations of his lover's hot, silky skin tightening around his throbbing length even more and reacted in the expected manner. The thrusts became faster, wilder and Ryou could truly feel Bakura losing the last of his control. Ryou voiced his pleasure, his body taking each thrust willingly; each brushing against his prostate in the process. Ryou couldn't take anymore; he clung to Bakura desperately. He buried his face against his lover's neck, eyes clenched shut. His lips parted against the soft skin there and he whispered pleadingly to his lover.

"Bakura… I'm so…c-close…"

Bakura didn't stop for a second; he too was so very close. He knew they both needed a single nudge to reach completion. Slowly without interrupting their movements, Bakura's hand found its way to his smaller lover's swollen length. He squeezed his lover tightly, gasping as it made Ryou's muscles clench momentarily around him. He felt Ryou shake as his hand moved in perfect rhythm with his hips, pushing him to the edge. Ryou felt the coil inside him finally snap and a white hot pressure explode inside him as he came. Bakura moaned as his inner muscles rippled around him pushing him too over the edge.

They remained as they were while they recovered; both breathing heavily and tired from their efforts. They shared a final, tender kiss before Ryou gently eased himself up. Exhausted, Ryou immediately wanted to curl up and sleep, but the music was still playing on repeat and he needed to go to the bathroom. Bakura, on the other hand, laid back and stretched while Ryou turned off the music and headed to the en-suite. While he was gone, Bakura glanced at the disk on the chest of drawers, remembering something about an odd taste in Ryou's music.

Eyes roaming the cover, he saw noting special about the disk until the name hit him. This was what his smaller lover had been writing about earlier this morning. He glanced at the cover again, what was it called again… animal magnetism? Well whatever it was called, he certainly wouldn't be the one doing the complaining. After coming home to a scene like that, gods no. In fact, he should be thanking this 'Wayne' guy. He replaced the disk on the wooden surface and hit the lights before hopping in to his side of the bed. His head hit the pillow in absolute contentment.

Ryou exited the small bathroom and tucked himself in beside his lover. He sighed appreciatively.

"Kura, you are a god." He snuggled up closer, enjoying the feeling of warmth his lover provided. "Now I know why I still keep you around." Ryou swatted away the fingers that wanted to punish him for his remark until Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, it was definitely my animal magnetism." One glance and the two dissolved into helpless fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>That's it! Hope you enjoyed reading it and laughed as much as I did! Happy Halloween!<p>

Heidlebergchick


End file.
